Delight in Disorder Chapter 2
by MelodyofChoas
Summary: After Batman gives in to his hidden desires for one night, he carts off the clown to Arkham, only for the doctors to find the Joker is pregnant. WARNING! MPREG! do not read if not like!


Title: Delight in Disorder Chapter 2/?

Author: Melodyofchaos

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Batman related, if I did Bats and Joker would wear a lot less clothing whilst together.

Rating: NC17

Warnings: Mpreg, explicit sex

Summery: After Batman gives in to his hidden desires for one night, he carts off the clown to Arkham, only for the doctors to find the Joker is pregnant. Bruce finds out after hacking into the system after the Joker's escape and reading his medical file, with a side note saying that some doctors at Arkham are theorizing that the Joker was experimented on in the past.

Big thank you to my wonderful beta, Amanda Saitou

Bruce's mind felt as though it were filled with an impenetrable fog, he refused to open his eyes and ruin the illusion that someone cared for him. He could only feel a soft pair of lips on his, and someone's hard thighs beneath him and a pair of thin arms holding him close. For the first time, Bruce felt peaceful and cared for. He wanted more though; he gently flicked his tongue onto the lips touching his, and felt the person above him grant him access to their mouth. Bruce gently explored the mouth above him, but opened his eyes when he felt the scar tissue on either side of the mouth. Directly in front of his eyes was a mess of grungy green hair, which Bruce could now see curled slightly. The white greasepaint had rubbed off in some places, leaving pale skin uncovered. Being this close to the Joker's blackened eyes made him look like a demented panda, the effect only ruined by the whore-red lipstick. 'You are kissing the Joker! Stop! Now!' his mind screamed at him. For once, Bruce stopped thinking, closed his eyes and deepened the kiss further.

The Joker was enjoying himself immensely, he had expected to kiss Batman, have him wake up and beat the shit out of him. Instead, Batman had deepened the kiss and was still busy exploring his mouth, paying rapt attention to the muffled moans whenever he licked the scars on the inside of his mouth. The Joker shifted slightly so Batman's head was laying in his lap at an easier angle for him to bend down and continue their kiss. The Joker took advantage of Batman's momentary inaction to thrust his own tongue into Batman's mouth. This time Batman groaned, though the delicious sound was muffled by his mouth.

Bruce was thoroughly enjoying himself. He hadn't felt this good in ages, all the times the Joker had gone about them being each other's other half, or completing each other, he had denied it each time and pushed it so far into the dark recesses of his mind, but now, he understood it. It was a magnetic force that drew them together, and Bruce felt as though he were a moth compelled to fly towards the flame, sooner or later he supposed, he'd be burned by the Joker's fire, either metaphorically or physically. But for tonight he was determined not to think upon the nature of good and evil, determined not to think of what the Joker had done; he only wanted to think about how they fitted so perfectly together. Bruce gave into the desires that had long haunted him, the same thoughts he constantly suppressed, he wanted to know his lover, every inch of him. And so Bruce sat up without breaking the kiss and moved so he straddled the Joker and turned the kiss more heated and passionate. He instantly adored the muffled squeak as he ground himself down onto the Joker's hardness. The Joker ground upwards, but let out a hiss of frustration as he encountered only Batman's armour and not his flesh.

Bruce finally broke the kiss, only to begin marking the Joker, licking and sucking on his pale neck. The Joker was trying to grind him and Bats together, but, due to Batman's armour, was finding it incredibly frustrating. "Bats, I wanna feel you! How in the bloody hell do you get this off?" He whined petulantly in where he thought Batman's ear would be. The Joker felt Batman move a little bit away from him, and began to release pieces of the armour, allowing them to fall onto the alley floor. The Joker watched transfixed, as more of the Bats perfectly sculpted body came into view. With now only a fitted body suit and the cowl covering the flawless body, Batman looked into the Joker's poison green eyes and said, "Your turn". The Joker smiled and began removing his multiple layers of clothing, his eyes never leaving the Bats, and with every article of clothing the Joker removed, the heat in Batman's eyes grew.

Bruce felt as though he was going to spontaneously combust there and then. He didn't think watching the Joker strip in a dark, dank alley could be so… erotic. Once the Joker had removed all but his shoes and pants, Bruce pulled the Joker close and kissed him again. Now, with Batman's armour removed, the two men could feel each other's hardness, Joker began moving his hips and grinding himself against Bruce, which was like nothing Bruce had ever felt before, it was better than anything he had experienced with his usual fare of air headed socialites. As good as this was, Bruce wanted more, he moved the Joker back, so he could press the Joker into the wall and prepared himself to do something he had never considered before.

He knelt before the Joker, drinking in the surprised moan he got, and pulled the Joker out of his trousers, not surprised to find the Joker favoured going commando, and gently and tentatively licked the head. Bruce, instead of focusing on what he was doing, decided to focus on what he liked to have done to him and do them to the Joker, wanting to pleasure him. Bruce then leant in and took the head into his mouth and sucked gently. "You might wanna put your hands on my hips too" the Joker groaned before throwing his head back and banging it off the wall behind him, at the same time thrusting his hips forward slightly, though not enough to make Bruce gag.. Bruce made an agreeable noise, and Joker gasped at the pleasurable sensation the vibration produced. Bruce then moved his mouth as far down as he could and swallowed around the hot, hard length in his mouth. The Joker was now stroking the back of Bruce's neck, just under where the cowl ended. He then pulled his mouth back so only the head remained in his mouth, and he gently sucked on that again, before pulling his mouth of completely, and ignoring the Joker's sound of protest, pulled his pants down further and took one of the Joker's balls into his mouth, sucking and licking it. He then took the other into his mouth and proceeded to do the same thing to it, all the while the Joker making delicious noises of encouragement which only served to increase Bruce's lust and embolden him further.

Bruce then resumed his sucking of the Joker's cock, looking up for the first time since he'd knelt before him, to find out that the Joker had been watching him the whole time, and the look of raw heat and lust in his eyes made braving his uncertainties to do this were all worthwhile. Bruce continued to look into the Joker's eyes, drinking in all the delicious noises the Joker made as he got closer to climax, sliding his mouth as far as he could go, using his hand to pump the rest, and his other hand to roll and fondle Joker's balls. "Going to come, Batsy, so good!" The Joker groaned, pumping his hips minutely under Bruce's hands. Bruce pulled his mouth back so only the head remained in his mouth as he felt the Joker begin to come, he wanted to taste the Joker, and his eyes never left him as his orgasm over took the clown, and he cried out. Bruce drank down everything the Joker gave him, and the Joker moaned as Bruce continued to suckle on his over-sensitive flesh. Bruce pulled off and stood up and was instantly pulled into a heated kiss; he opened his mouth eagerly, wanting the Joker to taste himself in his mouth.

Bruce watched with a heated gaze as the Joker dropped to his knees and moaned with surprise as the Joker tongued his belly button. The Joker kissed his way reverently to Bruce's rock-hard and leaking cock. He felt as though he'd been hard for years, as Bruce swept his tongue around his own mouth, he tasted the Joker, and the remembrance of the excitement and thrill of doing _that_ to another man came back, ten-fold. The Joker was now sucking on the head, but as their eyes met, Joker did something Bruce never expected. He took all of Bruce into his mouth and into his throat, Bruce moaned the Joker's name as he swallowed around Bruce. "You keep doing that and this, ahh, do that again, might be over, mmm sooner that you'd like" Bruce gasped. The Joker chuckled around his delicious mouthful, the vibrations going straight to Bruce's balls, the sensation increased as Joker gently pulled and rolled Bruce's balls in one hand. Bruce was so far gone into his own pleasure, he didn't notice what the Joker's other hand was doing until it began lightly circling the entrance to Bruce's body. Bruce jumped slightly, which only caused his cock to slid further down the Joker's throat. At the same as the Joker drew back to suck on the head, he slid one finger into Bruce's body. Bruce moaned at the pleasure the dual sensations caused. The Joker moved his finger around, almost like he searching for something… Bruce mused, until Joker touched something inside him which made him see stars behind his eyelids. The Joker continued to finger him and began to tongue the weeping slit. Bruce could feel his release building in the pit of his stomach and in the tightening of his balls. "JOKER!" Bruce hoarsely yelled as he came, the Joker greedily sucking down everything. The Joker released him with a wet pop.

The Joker was on a high like no other. Batman had sucked his cock. He'd sucked Batman's. He was completely and euphorically happy. He giggled before kissing Bats to let him taste himself on his tongue. Joker could still taste himself on Batman's tongue, which fuelled both his good mood and the rising excitement. The last thing he expected was for Batman to throw him to the ground, and begin muttering under his breath, running around attempting to put all his armour back on. The Joker's good mood vanished like a puff of smoke. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled.

"This should never have happened!" Batman exclaimed, a note of desperation colouring his words.

"What?! Don't tell me you're going all 'Oh my god, I got off with the Joker' are you?" The Joker sarcastically replied. At Batman's look, he giggled, "Oh so, that's it! It's not 'mass murderer', that dear old Batsy is freaking about, it's 'another man'" The Joker said, more to himself than anyone else. Instead of replying, Batman ran off, blending in with the shadows so that Joker soon lost sight of him. He sighed and ran a hand through grungy green locks, before he began gathering his clothes and getting dressed. At least in Batman's hurry to get away, he forgot to take him back to Arkham. He tried to ignore the feeling of hope rising in his chest that Batman hadn't forgotten, the hope that Batman was letting him go.

Bruce reached his penthouse in record time. For once, he hoped that Alfred hadn't waited up for him, he didn't think he had, it was, after all, 4am, far later than Bruce normally stayed out for. He crept to his room being as quiet as he could, once he reached his room, he removed the armour, piece by piece, trying to digest the night's events. He grimaced when he saw the lipstick covering his stomach, he refused to look further, knowing what he'd see, but not wanting to acknowledge the night's events as any more than a concussion-fuelled delusion. He didn't want to think, all he wanted to have a hot shower, wash away the last of the Joker on him, crawl into bed and sleep.

That night all Bruce could dream about was the Joker. Cackling red lips, a wicked tongue and that grungy, green hair infested every corner of his mind. When he woke up, he felt only a little more rested than when he had crawled into bed. When he walked into the kitchen, he gave Alfred a shock, who was obviously expecting to have to wake him up. "Master Bruce, are you all right? It's only seven thirty, you know" Alfred asked. "Yes, I know Alfred, just woke up and I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so I got up." Bruce didn't mention he didn't want to sleep, knowing he'd dream about the Joker. Alfred didn't push the matter, but gave Bruce his time-honoured look, the one that said: 'I know _something is going on'._

_The Joker was in a foul mood at his 'headquarter', a filthy, dilapidated warehouse in the Narrows. It had been three fucking days since that night in the alley, and he'd seen hide nor cowl of Batsy. He was determined to force Batman to face him, and tonight had am idea (not plan, never plan), that would draw dear Batty out of his cave. Oh, yes, tonight he would see his sugar plum again. _


End file.
